POTC: Are you coming?
by Jengarola
Summary: Sparrabeth, Post AWE with a few changes of my own made. Read first chapter to get the jist of the story.  Sparrabeth Smut later in the chapter so ive rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer… I do not own pirates or any of its characters!**

**Review please, thank you ****J**** ill only continue if you guys like it.**

**CHAPTER 1: The characters**

Every year the East India Trading company captures hundreds of pirates, every year they hang hundreds of pirates, but ever year one gets away, and every year the East India Trading Company try to keep the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow in prison… hundreds of times!

It usually starts with some sort of treasure, some sort of reward to find out and search in his epic quest to find eternal youth and to live forever, however, every time, somehow, he ends up in Port Royal, in the same prison, awaiting the same fate… death. But for some strange reason, he seems to escape.

Port Royal is a secluded island in the Caribbean, beautiful in its nature, sultry in its charm and a little bit homely for a certain pirate. Once again Captain Jack Sparrow is in prison, this time the East India Trading Company caught him just south of Tortuga, he was trying to get a crew together to once again try to find the fountain of youth. This time, and properly the only time, Jack wasn't doing anything wrong and was having a well deserved drink with his first mate Mr. Gibbs.

"Excuse me Sir" Said a quiet voice from behind the old, rustic, moss covered bars. "I have been told to collect your affects"

Captain Jack Sparrow, being the bold and strong character he was, lifted his hat from his face, hid his compass in his pocket without her seeing and approached those same moss covered bars.

"And what makes me think I can trust such a wench like you" He said with a slight grin on his face.

"You have no choice" Said the not so quiet voiced woman. Jack grin turned into a smile…

"I like them feisty" he said, flirting with her "and who might you be, I've not seen you round these parts, and I should know, I live here!" He chuckled to himself, little did the girl know who this infamous character was and how dangerous and cunning he could be, however this girl was no ordinary girl, this was the governors daughter, she was tall, slim build and very independent, she wore an ivory coloured dress which was pinched at her waist by a corset to give her curves she didn't need, but from the world she is from most things that she had were not needed.

"My name is none of your business, affects…" she said unlocking the door and holding her hand out to collect his goods.

"Affects what?" Jack wouldn't let them go

"affects now!" she said in a stern voice. "Just give me them now please, I don't have time to be playing your silly games, I am only doing this as I was caught speaking to a group of common folk, and my father does not approve of that, but then I suppose you wouldn't know how that feels seeming as your father is probably in Davy Jones Locker!" her voice was getting sterner and sterner and she spoke…

"sorry" she said in the same quiet voice the spoke in when she had first arrived. Jack Sparrow walked up to her placed his gun in her hand but held his hand on it still. He moved close to her ear …

"Sticks and stones love…. don't loose those, ill be needing them later" He moved his head back slightly to make eye contact with her. They stared at each other for a short moment the she scurried out of the cell and locked it leaving jack still standing there.

"Its Elizabeth"… she said as she turned back round to look at the imprisoned pirate.

"No love, it's a gun.. You need some lessons on the affects your holding" He grinned.

She chuckled, placed his affects on a small table by the wall and walked up to the bars "No, my name, its Elizabeth" she said smiling

"Ah… What a beautiful name" Jack caught a glimpse of where is affects where and started walking in his cell towards the door, and Elizabeth followed.

"You best be off young missy, don't want daddy searching for you… next thing you know you'll be in here with me" he said winking at her. She was a little bit disgusted by the comment..

"Good day sir" she said as she walked up the stairs out the door, carelessly not knowing that she had left his affects on a reachable table.

Elizabeth appeared outside and her father walked up to her

"well, where are they?" he questioned, Elizabeth realised she had left them and pulled a face. "you really need to learn to not let things distract you!" Her father stormed past her and into the prison, down the stiars to the cell in which Jack Sparrow was being held.

"Elizabeth!" He shouted, she ran in almost falling down the stairs and she did and stopped at the bottom.

"Explain" he shouted again..

All that was there was an empty cell and a "P" calved into the table that the affects where on. Elizabeth grinned to herself. Her father stormed out shouting the guards to inform them of the escaped prisoner.

Elizabeth, who was still a little shocked herself to see that he had gone.

"almost as good as that infamous Jack Sparrow" she whispered to herself…

"Captain"… She swung round in fright at the word spoken..

"I'm sorry.." she said speaking to the empty room

"its captain Jack Sparrow" he said appearing from the door way..

Elizabeth looked at him in horror… walked up to him and gave him a huge slap round the face "That is for sinking my fathers ship.." she paused lifted her hand and went to hit him again when he grabbed her arm as it came towards him.

"now now.. I may have deserved that but now were even" he said still holding her hand.

"you know when you escape your not supposed to come back to the cells" she joked with him to break the awkwardness.

"I came back for one thing" he said looking into her eyes as if it was a open book to read..

"How do you know about Davy Jones Locker" he whispered, they locked eyes.

""Its pirate lingo isn't it?" she questioned him.

"No dear, it's a person.. Never mind, I thought you might have been interested in my next voyage, but seeming as you don't even know what Davy Jones is, we might have some problems" Jack began to walk away

"He is supposed to ferry lost souls at sea, and can only spend once every 10 years on land, to be with the one he loves." She said quickly..

"Ah, now that's more like it, I thought you had fire in your eyes… Go On…" he gestured her to continue.

"Davy Jones used to be a feared man, he didn't do his job properly and became a monster, but that all changed, when you went after the heart"

Jack looked a bit puzzled

"you see jack, I know more then you think, you wanted to stab the heart so that you could live forever "eternal youth" as you like to call it, but something happened didn't it jack, there was a sailor you met in Tortuga, crew member if you will, who helped you on the voyage, who you took a liking to.. "

Jack faced saddened a little bit, memories of the previous voyages he has taken he likes to keep locked away,..

"William" he murmured to himself. Elizabeth's face saddened, as she remembered the man who she has to wait 10 years for.

"Yes, William, Davy Jones stabbed him, and to keep him alive, you helped him stab the heart, giving up your eternal youth for his life. But William didn't know that he had to do a job and that he could only step foot once but every 10 years"

"and that was about 11 years ago" she said to herself silently..

Jack started to get a bit curious, how does she know all of this… "Elizabeth…."

She looked up at him almost in tears…

"he didn't come back after 10 years did he?" They locked eyes..

"how did you know?" she said in a soft voice..

"Ive been sent to find you"

"Me? Why?" she questioned..

"Will Turner is no longer your knight in shining armour! He didn't come back on land and is now refusing ferry lost souls.. Just like Jones did…" Jack explained.

"Why?" she asked…

"Remember your child?" he asked

"of course I do! Im not stupid Jack!" she said in a nasty tone of voice…

"Well, where is he… you see Will refused to ferry your son as he was a lost soul at sea…why was that?" he asked in jack's usual curious yet sarcastic voice.

… silence….

"answer me!" jack raised his voice

"Ok…" Elizabeth began to get upset.. " He died be cause I….. I killed him"

"And that's why ive been sent to find you, you see… dear William is after you, he wants you dead just like you killed his son"

Elizabeth began to become guarded, upset and agitated.

"Come with me and live, or stay here and die.. Simple, no questions asked missy is that clear.. You do as I say when I say and I will use all of my power to keep you safe"

Elizabeth nodded and they ran into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of pirates L

Review and comment, hope you like this…

**Chapter 2: **

Captain Jack Sparrow and his new crew member Elizabeth turner were now at sea, they had been travelling for days.

"Jack"! Elizabeth called from across the ship, Jack walked over to her, stumbling slightly from the rum consumed previously.

"You've been here for days now.. its Captain….. Captain!" She grinned..

"I know, I did it to annoy you" They grinned at each other. Jack stood leaning with his back against the rails at the side of the ship, Elizabeth joined him.

"The sea is so beautiful Jack, I can see why you want to live forever out here, It so peaceful" She turned towards Jack, her face being close to his.

"Its not always like this, there are battles, betrayal, regrets and mutiny, it may look nice but take away the sun, sand and the sweet scent of rum while watching the horizon and you get the smell of body odour with high currents, other pirate ships and no matter how good 'a' pirate you are, you'll always have someone out there who is out to get you and wants you dead…. Even you should know that" He grinned and winked at her… she gave a nervous grin.

"So why did you kill your son… if you don't mind me asking" he said looking into her eyes, reading them like a book once again.

Elizabeth was took back by the question, it seemed that even though she was in a crew of people, when the subject of her son was brought up, she was alone and no one understood her.

"Jack" she said looking at him in a solemn way " I'm not ready to talk to you about him yet"

Jack may have been a pirate, but even he understood the depth and emotions of death, himself having been there of course he always tries to milk it for all its worth.

"I've been dead before, so… you can talk about death to me" he said grinning on one side of his cheek so Elizabeth couldn't see.

"No, Not yet" she walked away, emotions began to fill her and she didn't want Jack of all people to see her in her vulnerable state.

While Elizabeth was under the protection of Captain Jack Sparrow, William Turner was now arriving at Port Royal… all guns blazing! The sound of cannons firing and people screaming filled the air of the small port.

Elizabeth was the governors daughter… and was already missing in his eyes, so when a crew member of the Dutchmen asked him wear she was, he simply replied "she's gone"

Back on the Dutchmen

"Elizabeth isn't there Captain" a crew member said.

William turner, the most feared man on the seas turned round and stared at this single crew member with daggers in his eyes, nothing you had ever seen in William before.

"Where has she gone" he snapped, making the crew jump.

"I don't know Captain, the Governor seemed very sad sir, maybe she was taken by someone" The crew member backed up just in case he has given the wrong answer to a question he didn't even know the answer to.

"who would steal a secret murderer? Who would steal such a worthless excuse of a pirate king" he questioned to himself, not knowing that this "worthless excuse of a pirate king has someone looking out for her…

Aboard the Black Pearl It was dark, evening has set upon the crew and everyone was a lot more relaxed… all bar Jack who was at the Helm very alert yet, as always, very casual.

Elizabeth was holding a lantern while sitting on the bottom step, the candlelight filling one cheek and the moon filling the other.

"Elizabeth, luv, you should get some sleep, you look very tired" A voice came from behind her.

She stood up to meet him

"come on, Captains orders, and you can even have my cabin to sleep in"

She grinned at his words "I'm fine just here for now… Kings orders" they both smiled at each other, Jack then put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder….

"well the lizzie, is you don't go to sleep now then ill just have to join you when you do" he gave her a sharp look to see her response, slightly hoping that she would agree, and partly hoping she would go to sleep because she look very tired and frail.

Elizabeth lifted Jacks arm off her shoulder, smiled at him and walked to the cabin door, but turned around briefly

"Jack" she said as he turned round at her voice. She paused for a moment wishing that he would come with her so she wasn't alone on her 1st night at sea…

"Thank you" she said softly.

"for what dear" Jack replied

"For watching over me" she said as she turned around and shut the cabin door behind her. Jack stood and smiled to himself before joining the rest of the crew with an oversized bottle of rum to spend his night with.

Hope you like please review….

There will be more Sparrabeth, but I don't want to be to full on with Sparrabeth until the story progresses more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next day aboard the Pearl was calm, no winds, no current, there was nothing they could do really apart from wait till the wind picked up so they could continue on with their journey.

Elizabeth came out of Jack Cabin wearing an a-line ivory dress, plain, with a slight floral detail around the chest area, giving her very nice curves but not too feminine.

"Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me" Elizabeth sung very quietly to herself.

"Were pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot, drink up me hearties Yo ho…" Jack sung quietly back to her as he walked toward her.

Elizabeth smiled to herself and turned round.

"you shouldn't sing… you'll break my cabin windows" she grinned… Jack looked a bit shocked at her realising she was joking he gave her a crooked smile.

"your looking very lady like this morning" he said while looking her up and down, his eyes met hers

"Thank you" she said nervously as they were inches apart. He placed his hand on her waist, her back now leaning against the rails.

"Jack" she whispered to herself At this point she gave into his power and sunk her body into his, places her hands on his chest looking at his muscular chest ripping out of his white shirt. Her eyes met his as their lips softly touched.

Elizabeth pulled away with her head….. And realised it felt good, it felt different.. It turned her on. It was…

"ALL HANDS ON DECK…. A SHIP ON THE HORIZON!"

Elizabeth sat up in her bed very quickly, it had been a dream, yet it felt so real.

"great" she murmured to herself getting out of bed in a stropy way. She emerged on deck to see it was still night time, very dark yet very aware of the crew running around her. She looked around trying to see what was really going on, then to her left she saw lights on the horizon… another ship.

"Will?" she said in a nervous voice…

"I don't know" Jack said as he came up behind her, she grinned and turned round, having a flashback of her dreaming turning round and kissing him. Then reality hit when he grabbed her arm, it wasn't soft like her dream…

"Get in the cabin… if its will, he need not know you're here.."

Elizabeth knew that if was Will, she needed to be invisible. She nodded and made her way to the cabin… sat on her bed and waited but was rudely interpreted when Jack barged in.

He walked quickly over to her, she stood up to meet him, he grabbed her waist, their lips smashed together in a wave of passion. It was a quick kiss but enough for her to be blown away.

"Hide, under my bed is a hatch, open it and hide in there.. that's the only place they wont know about, if its Will, he will turn this place upside down…. " he looked at her, a bit shocked himself that he had actually kissed her

"Be careful" she said as she crouched down to get under the bed.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he said in his usual, egotistical way.

Time passed, a lot of time and Elizabeth heard nothing… maybe the ship had passed.

Silence fell across the ship… not even movement above.

"ah William" Elizabeth heard Jack say in a muffled voice.

"jack… a long time since I've seen you" William said….

"same to you, you seem a bit scaly…"

"How are you Jack?"

"me? I'm just peachy and yourself"

Time had passed with general chit chat, she began to get worried…. Was Jack on Will's side? Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a door opening.

"Search it" Will said as his crew began to search jacks cabin…

Jack walked in front of Will

"mate what are you doing" he played dumb.

"looking for something of mine…."

Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger.. Please review because if you guys don't like I wont continue it J I saw the new pirates the other day… very good!


End file.
